Jarudo's Semester at CrescentMoon High
by narutofan96sasuke
Summary: This is a story that I thought of. It contains my original character Jarudo and soon will have other Naruto characters in. Juugo and Kabuto to be exact. Probably two others. Enjoy!
1. Author Note

Alright people! Its a new year and a new me! I have plans to update sooner. Unfortaunatly, my internet was still down so these updates came later then I expected. So I give you two new stories,(One DBGT and one that was deleted that I perfected and brought back.) two new chapters of The Sleepover Mishappening..(The last two mind you) A new chapter of Temptations, a new chapter of KHSH and a new chapter of Sakura's New has been a lonely year without the internet but now thats it is back, Im happy! TTFN Fanfiction Family. Dont forget to pm and review! :^)

Ok. Just so you know Sakura's New School is discontinued. But if you liked that story,(which I bet it sucked..) I am making a new revised longer version. (But not before I upload my other new stories that were mentioned above.) It's called The Change in My Life.

OH and to you Pair of Kings fans, as you know, Brady and Makayla just kissed and now Mitchel Musso(Brady)is getting taken off the of a DUI. Look on the internet.(WHY DOES EVERY GOOD THING DIE YOUNG?)

*A favor from your fellow author*

BTW, Who here likes One Piece? I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE One Piece... Anyway I ask that because even though One Piece doesn't come on in america anymore,(Atleast not in my part... Does it come on where you guys live?) they still dub it in english and make the manga. But they don't make the video games. How bootleg is that? If you want to get One Piece games in america and anywhere else, tell me. Im going to see if I can do something about it. I simply, no, majorly love One Piece better than anything else.(for now anyways) Anyway,on a different topic, if you guys have some awesome One Piece imaages, i'd love to see them. Im making anime videos for youtube and I need more images. Perferably One Piece(of course) Naruto, Bleach, Air Gear, Kanon, Inuyasha, Deltora Quest, Rosario + Vampire, Kingdom Hearts, Full Metal Alchemist(Brotherhood), Heavens Lost Property, Hellsing Ultimate(OVA) Ikki Tousen, Kenichi and Dragon Ball(Z,GT) and any other anime you guys can think. Just tell me the name with the picture. Gozaimasu Tomodachis! (Bows politly) 


	2. Chapter1: The New Year and Meet and Gree

_  
Disclaimer:I am the owner and the creater of Jarudo.

Ok if you read my brother bloodkunai's story about Sarudo then you know Jarudo is his brother. Which will be the only way you will under stand chapter1. OH and In his story it says jarudo makes B and C but thats a lie he makes A's and B's. A little "leak" to the readers Our stories will combine together in a few chapters.

Chapter1: The New Year and Meet and Greet

"Huh." Jarudo sighed to himself. He thought silently to himself as he took his books out his locker to prepare fo his first class for his second school year at CrescentMoon High. His younger brother had just moved to Japan to go to school. He was worried, being the older brother and brother was going to a new school and wasn't familiar with anyoone. Jarudo decide to Schedule which was tiring and it looked like this:

First period First floor:Homeroom:Geometry, Second period Third floor:English II 10, Third period Third floor :U.S. History, Fourth period Second floor :Chemistry, Fifth period First floor:Computer Tech., (MOM)  
Sixth period Cafe: Lunch ,, and Seventh period First floor:Teen Living Eighth period Second floor:Forigen Languge/Japanese, Chung Ninth period Third Floor :Study hall Tenth period Gym :PE,

10 hours of school,any questions ask princapal Ms. West

_In the Hall_  
Jarudo was the kinda kid who makes the A's and B's with the occaisonal C's.  
He sported a blue shirt with a red mustang car on it along with black jeans , a black jacket and black and blue nike sneakers.

He walked clamly walked to his first class thinking that all this was bull crap and that school shouldn't last for 10 hours.

"This is so boring isn't?" He ask his friend Kyle who came around the coner. Kyle was the adventure kind of guy. He usually made A's and B's just like Jarudo, only difference, he never made C's. Today he was sporting a orange t-shirt with flames on it, black jeans with a matching black jacket and shoes.

"I mean who the hell-where in the hell - where in america do you know that kids take 10 classes?. Jarudo asked confused.

"Well bro, i think were the only ones and our princpal is just not trying to get the vice princpal to change it."

{DING! DING! DING! DING!}

"Oh. Theres the bell. Come on Kyle before were late for homeroom." Jarudo pestered refering about algebra class.

_In the Classroom_

"Class, take your seats. It is time for our meet and greet. Get to know your classmates if you don't already know them. You have 5 mins."

"Don't you think its mean Kyle that no one is talking to that kid over there. I mean he looks so scared and damn some one got hit in the face." Jarudo said scanning the room.  
"You know man this is going to be a long year." "For you Kyle,for you."  
"What do you mean?" Kyle asked him.  
"Well you see Kyle, I plan to get a Girlfriend, make better grades and mabey if were lucky we can both make student of the month!"

They looked back over at the boy who had no one to talk to. They decide to go and talk to him.

His name was Sando. He was a friend of Jason who went to Jarudo's middle school.

"So Sando, you want to hang with me and Kyle? Were not that popular and get in no kind of trouble and we would proably be the best group to hang around at this school since everyone else think there popular." Jarudo stated.

"Sure." Sando answered camly.  
Sando was wear a light brown t-shirt with dark blue jeans and matching sneakers.

They used the time the teacher gave them to get to know Sando better and find out things about him.  
Unfortuantly for them, Sando was a quite boy and barely talked about anything.

Just then the bell rung. "Ok class have a good first day of school!" They teacher shouted as the exited the door.

"Alright guys." Jarudo said. "Lets get this school year started!" Jarudo screamed running down the hall to second period.

And so their first day of the new school year starts.

Please review nicely and tell me how you like it. I had a kind of writers block so this chapter isnt that long but others should be more promising. 


	3. Chapter 2: Time for class what a drag

_  
Disclamiar: Jarudo is my orignal charater.  
Hi my fans. if you have been reading my Naruto stories than you know The Sleepover Mishappening had a contest and the winner was pinay-of-series and her name is moichi wen and the reason im telling this is because what she won was a chance to be in this story!

Chapter 2: Time for class what a drag.

Class started and Jarudo sat in between Kyle and Sando and infront of a boy with glasses and a creepy smile "Hi my name is Hirito." The boy spoke.  
He wore a black dark glasses and a sliver jacket which was designed with gold bead. His shoes were black.  
"Nice to met you." Jarudo and Kyle answered back.  
"Hi Hirito hows it been?" Sando smiled.  
Hirito smiled at Sando who he remeber form hanging out with the teacher caught their attention.

"Class shall now begin." The teacher said passing out the class agendas.  
"You shall write all you work,projects,upcoming events and homework assinments inside here."  
She came back around and passed out the class syllabis.  
"This are all the things you need for this class." "We have wasted 30 mins just with meet and greet. That was more than planned. So now you will go over your syllabis and your project that I have placed on your desk in front of you." She annouced.

"We have a project on the first day?" A young boy in the class shouted.

"Yes,you didnt think tenth grade would start off easy did you?" The teacher repliled.  
They went over there syllabis.

The bell rung. "Class dismissed." The teacher said as the students left in a very unorganized manor. But thats high school for ya.  
As the walked to there other classes, A voice came over the intercome and said, "Students, you have 10 mins to get to your next class eveyday after one class is over. In that time you should use the restroom and anything you have to do. Your lockers will be given to you in you 8th period class.

Walking to there next class Jarudo, Kyle, Hitiro and Sando ran into an old friend of Jarudo.  
"Hi Moichi Wen!" He exclaimed.  
"Hi Jarudo." She exclamied "You know her?" Kyle asked.  
"Yea, shes an old friend." Jarudo answered walking towards her. "Where is your next class?" "Oh its English II."  
"Oh, I just left that class, we all have the same schdule. We are going to U.S. History."  
"Oh." She said stopping by her class door.

DING DING DING!  
The bell rung as thirs peroid began. The students started to fill the class room as the teacher, apporached them.  
"Class im and even though this is the first day of school you still have a lot of work to work to do." She said passing out a lanuguage syllabis and project. "This is kinda stupid." Jarudo said as he and his friends found good seats.  
"Yea Jarudo is right."Kyle said sitting down.  
"To bad Moichi couldn't join us." Jarudo said turning his head in the air. He remebered her from elemetary school, (He hadn't met Kyle yet) Moichi was the only one who wanted to be his friend. Everyone else treated him like crap for the first half of his life. came around and slammed a work assiginment down on the boys desks.  
"Well, you don't half to be pushy man." Kyle said.  
The teacher glared at him, mutthered something under her breath and kept walking.

*TIME SKIP*

It was lunch time and Jarudo was geting hungry. "I'm so hungry!" Jarudo moaned wishing the class would quiet down so the could leave. His mom sure was harsh.  
all the kids were causing a ruckus.  
"If you students dont clam down I won't let you out until 5 mins til lunch is over."She said.  
Jarudo sighed and looked out the door at all the kids running down the halls to get to the lunch room.  
He walked over to his mom with his four friends and said "Mom were quiet and hungry can we please go to lunch?"  
"Sure honey." She said letting them out the class room.  
"Nice save." Shino said to him.  
"Yea I thought we would never get out of that class." Moichi replyed.(This is the only class besides Forigen Language and Gym)  
When they arrived in the lunch room they went to get in the lines.  
Today at lunch a serving of steak,chicken,hot dogs and for sides and snacks rice,cookies apples, cake and porkbeans were severed.  
The got there places and went to an empty table to sit and eat.  
After lunch was forgien language. They had Japanese with Mr. Lei Chung.  
"Koban-wa gakusei I am your forgein language sensei. Im my class you will learn your numbers, days of the week and much much more in my kyooshitsu."

"Oh God this will be a long semester." Jarudo mumbled walking in the class, his three friends behind him.  
"Kyoo we will pratice or numbers to 20." He said passing out papers.  
"ichi ni san shi (yon)  
go roku shichi (nana)  
hachi ku (kyuu)  
juu,juu-ichi juu-ni juu-san juu-yon juu-go juu-roku juu-nana (juu-shichi)  
juu-hachi juu-kyu,ni-juu" Jarudo and Moichi copyed from the paper.

"Don't think this is a little much to start the year off with Jarudo?" Moichi asked.  
"Yea, I do."

(Cliff Hanger.)

**********  
OK im gonna end here cause im tired and hot and sleepy.

Translations:  
Koban-wa: Good Afternoon Gakusei:Student Sensei:Teacher Kyooshitsu:Classroom Kyoo:Today ichi = 1 ni = 2 san = 3 shi (yon) = 4 go = 5 roku = 6 shichi (nana) = 7 hachi = 8 ku (kyuu) = 9 juu = 10 juu-ichi = 11 juu-ni = 12 juu-san = 13 juu-yon = 14 juu-go = 15 juu-roku = 16 juu-nana (juu-shichi) = 17 juu-hachi = 18 juu-kyu = 19 ni-juu = 20


	4. Authors Note Please Read

So, as I know. You guys want updates. I thank you for taking your time and reading my stories. I know I'm not the best of authors, but I do try. So, I'm going to make a promise, My birthday is on the 17 of September. I promise you that I will have my One Piece one shot, my Sleepover Mishappening last chapter and my The Change in My Life second chapter up by then. I will try to also update a story, ( the ones left of course.) Of your choice. This Authors note has been added as a new chapter to all my stories so I will get everyones reviews... Tell me. Out of the remaining three, which do you want updated by the 17? My Jarudo story?  
My DBGT story?  
My Konoha High story?

It's up too you.

SO now, I'm off to draw my images of my fav anime and couple.. One Piece.. Luffy and Nami.. (I draw good but it takes too long.. ) Well see you guys in the next chapters! Again~ Thanks for all your support, you guys are the best! 


	5. Please Read

Hey Guys guess what? I GOT TO SEE JUSTIN BIEBER N CONCERT! Also, I am running for Teenager of The Year! Wish me good luck! Oh and also.. the next chapter of all these stories will be update as soon as possible! School isn't going well for me so I barely have time to type or brainstrom ideas to type.. Also the computer in my room is broken... Again... So I have to share with my brother.. Who some of you on here may know as bloodkunai.. Btw, If you don't, while your waiting on my stories to be updated, go and check out his.. In my defense, he is a MUCH better author than I am.. SO just incase I don't get back to you guys before January, Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, Kawanza, Hanuuka(Sorry if it's spelt wrong) and what ever else is celebrated before January. I just want to say to last things. First off. I am loving Fairy Tail now.. So it is very hard to make the choice if it or One Piece is my favorite anime at the time... What you should know is that I am working on a Fairy Tail story but I am not so up to date with the anime or manga so it might be a New Years story so I can get caught up.. Second thing is, Thank you all for being so very patient with me and inspiring me to not give up on this little... hobby or whatever it may be called.. Thank you all so much for your support and time!

So that's it I have to go and if you did take the tim out of your busy life to read this Authors Note, do me a favor and type in the box below and leave a review of your thoughts! 


End file.
